CORE 3: INFRASTRUCTURE (J.Wofford) Background: MAGNet research and development activities depend critically on the availability of a powerful computational infrastructure. It is the role of Core 3 to provide adequate IT resources to allow the Center as a whole to fulfill its objectives. The infrastructure needs of the various MAGNet activities are broad. While the administrative core requires only basic resources, such as desktop support and reliable file storage, the activities of Cores 1 and 2 require state-of-the-art high performance computing and mass storage resources. Similarly the dissemination core requires the use of modern web and application services. More generally, each of the cores stands to benefit from a robust and reliable networking and security infrastructure and from the availability of useful collaboration and computational tools. To meet these needs, Core 3 must provide cutting-edge hardware, software and facility resources as well as a highly skilled team of support and technical personnel to manage the Center infrastructure.